


sleep is for the weak

by smallcrystals



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flash Sentry is a Sweetheart, Flash and Sci Twi are together, Fluff, Sci Twi overworking herself, Sharing a Bed, nothing much else to add tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallcrystals/pseuds/smallcrystals
Summary: “Twilight, come on, we’ve got school tomorrow,” Flash groaned. He stood from the bed, lifting his sweatpants further up his hips, and walked over to her desk in the corner of her room. The light from her screen grew brighter, annoying Flash’s already crappy eyesight. “And you need sleep.”“Sleep is for the weak.”She said, in a struggling, exhausted voice.
Relationships: Flash Sentry/Crystal Prep Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	sleep is for the weak

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo !!
> 
> to make up for the last drabble, here's some soft sciflash 🥺

The sound of fingers hitting the keyboard slowly grew more apparent to Flash’s ears as he stirred awake. The boy caught himself drifting away from his dream and turned his head the other way in an attempt to fall back asleep. Though unfortunately for him, the sound grew louder and he furrowed his brows, a silent, breathy groan escaping from his lips.

He blinked again to clear the blurriness, only to squint when a bright light pierced his sight. Flash whined, lip curling in frustration as he covered part of his sight. The room was dark, lights turned off, but there was a low purple hue painting the room instead of the usual monochrome colour. Flash rubbed at his eyes with his left hand, gulping down a shiver from sleeping shirtless, and he narrowed his eyebrows even more when he spotted Twilight sitting by her desk, typing away at her laptop with her hair in a mess, glasses slightly wonky on her face.

“Babe?” Flash said, pausing at how hoarse his voice sounded.

Twilight shot her head to him, eyes adorably wide, hands freezing on the keyboard. “Oh! Y-you’re awake!” She squeaked, putting on a smile, one Flash knew was a tired and forced one. Twilight turned to her laptop, slightly baring her teeth in regret. “Sorry… did I wake you up?”

Flash wet his lips. He went with: “You kinda did.” He jerked his right shoulder a bit since he had it under the pillow ever since he fell asleep. “What time is it?”

Even with the room being so dimly lit, Flash could see his girlfriend’s face going a little red and he wasn’t really sure why, but he had a number of guesses.

“Um…” Twilight stole a glance at the bottom corner of her laptop screen and bit her lip. “Twelve am…?” She said with an awkward smile. Flash cocked his head, arching a brow, sitting up on the bed. He slipped his right arm out from under the pillow, leaning on it. Twilight blushed more.

“Don’t lie to me, Twi,” Flash said with a slight smirk. He knew her too well; it was most definitely _not_ twelve am. “What time is it?” he asked again.

Twilight’s shoulders sank in defeat. “Two thirty-four am.”

He sighed loudly, running his free hand through his hair. “Twi…”

“I know, I know,” she started, wincing. “But I need to get this done!” She gestured to her laptop’s blaring white screen. Flash moved to see what was on it and it was the damn Chemistry project they were assigned to do in pairs.

Flash rolled his eyes playfully. “That’s due for another three weeks!” he yelled in a whisper.

“Do you _know_ me?” Twilight scoffed, fixing her glasses, much to Flash’s misery. _She looked cute_ , he pouted internally.

“Twi, come _on_ ,” Flash shoved the covers off with his foot and pulled himself up, sitting at the side of the bed. He stirred a bit at the sudden movement since he was still half-asleep, voice deeper than normal (especially since they had to keep it down, Twi’s parents were home), and then shot her a look. “Just finish the sentence you’re on and come to bed,” he said.

“ _Flaaaaash_ ,” Twilight whined, tightening her already knot-filled ponytail. “It’s just a little bit! I can finish it, you go back to bed.” She returned to clicking on her laptop.

“Twilight, come on, we’ve got school tomorrow,” Flash groaned. He stood from the bed, lifting his sweatpants further up his hips, and walked over to her desk in the corner of her room. The light from her screen grew brighter, annoying Flash’s already crappy eyesight. “And you need sleep.”

“Sleep is for the weak.”

_She said, in a struggling, exhausted voice._

“Twi.”

“Don’t,” Twilight said, grasping the top of her laptop and pulling it away from Flash even though his hands were nowhere near it. “I can finish it in time!”

“In what time?” Flash’s shoulders dropped. He honestly just wanted to be back in the comfort of Twilight’s bed covers, not standing by her desk which was by the window, meaning he could feel the night breeze coming through the gaps. He rubbed his bare arms. “Twilight, we can do it tomorrow during our free period. I know you’re tired.”

The girl looked up at him, taking in his concerned expression. Flash watched her façade fall under his eyes, the confident grin collapsed to a fatigued smile, eyes cascading down to the ground.

“Hm?” Flash rested his left hand on her shoulder, the other coming up to cup her jaw. He gestured to her bed.

“I…” Twilight looked at her document. “I just want us to get a good grade on this.”

“And we will! I trust us, Twi, and I trust you. You've never gotten us a bad grade on any of these projects and that isn't going to start now. But you need sleep, baby.”

She gazed between him and the Chem project. “Only if you promise not to leave it until last minute, okay?”

Flash smiled and nodded, shaking some sleep off with that. “Pinkie Promise.”

The end of Twilight’s eyebrow rose at that and she pouted. “Do it properly.”

“Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. Happy?”

Twilight nodded cutely. “Very.” She nuzzled her cheek into Flash's hand, planting a light kiss on his palm before glancing at her screen, checking if her file had saved before shutting her laptop off to sleep. Flash took a step back as she packed away her resources, slotting them into their correct and original places. His eyes darted back to the BTS posters he got for her on her birthday and smiled at the way she quickly checked to see if they didn’t fall off.

“Did you go to the bathroom?” Flash asked in a soft voice. Twilight took off her glasses and placed them on the bedside table, wandering towards Flash.

“Yeah, I did,” she said, resting her head against Flash’s bare chest. In his hold, she felt so heavy already. She definitely needed sleep.

“Okay, good.” He let her go first, watching her slide gingerly into the covers, trying to keep her balance. She sat on the bed to fix her hair and Flash giggled at the way she cringed at the mess. “Dealing with that tomorrow?” he asked.

“Dealing with that tomorrow.”

He crawled into the covers with her, sighing at finally returning to the warmth – that now doubled due to her with him. He loved holding her, Twilight holding him, just feeling her body warmth radiating onto him. Everything about her was warm.

Twilight made grabby hands at him, to which Flash had to control the urge to coo at – _God,_ she was so adorable – and he moved closer.

She touched her nose with his, giggling ever so lightly, before leaning in and kissing him on the lips. Flash’s fingers found their way to her soft jaw, holding it as he deepened the kiss a little. After three, no, wait, five kisses, he nuzzled his nose against her cheek, revelling in her giggles.

Her hand came down to Flash’s waist, and of course, Flash didn’t miss the way she slid her hand up and down the side of his torso (the girl took a massive liking to Flash’s slightly hourglass figure), and rested on the dip, pulling him to her so there wasn't a gap between their bodies.

“Goodnight,” Flash whispered against her lips and he felt Twilight smile in the dark.

“Goodnight.”


End file.
